


Angel Above

by larrybubblebutt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :(, F/M, Sad, Sad Michael, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybubblebutt/pseuds/larrybubblebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy birthday baby” Michael murmured as kissed his fingertips and placing them over his heart. “My angel” </p><p>Or: Michael sings to his dead girl friend on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Above

 

 

 

 

He took a deep breath, eyeing the girl in the picture clad in a thin long sleeved grey shirt and leggings. Deep drown eyes that twinkled and lips stretched into a wide grin, a dimple poking out in the left corner. Dark brown skin making his own shine pale like the moon. They were walking on the beach when the photo was taken. One ice cream in her hand, some of the cold treat stuck on his nose from when she pressed the ice cream in his face. The photo was two years old but it had been his screen saver since half a year back when he found it on his laptop.

A text momentarily blocked the picture and he sighed, shoulders slumped and and vulnerable as the bright light painted the room, the world kept on spinning but for him, it was frozen. Outside people lived on with their lives, but to him it was just, dark. He had been better, he had stitched up the wounds but on this day they re-opened and bled out.

“Mikey, you ready?” his bandmate Luke said carefully, sitting down and running one hand through his styled hair, messing it up. He knew what day it was and had tried to make it better for his best friend.

“Yeah, yeah sorry I just…” Michael trailed off, locking his phone, the picture still burning in the back of his mind.

“I know” Luke said, twisting his arm and hugging the white haired boy. He didn’t know, Luke had never seen his friend so happy as when he was with her. He would fly from England to Australia if she was feeling down. He wanted to take her with them, especially after he found the dark lines littered across her body. Especially after found, or didn’t find any fat under her skin, or about the nightmares. Michael tried to make her come with them but she never wanted to tour with a band, she never wanted to get some kind of famous, never wanted any attention.

The door opened and the other half of the band trotted inside, eyeing Michael worriedly, “Hey” Calum said, sitting down on Michael’s lap.

“Hi” Michael mumbled, resting his head on Calum’s shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing deep and heavy.

“You sure you can do this, we wont leave until Friday, so maybe we can have the concert tomorrow or something?” Ashton asked, running one hand through his curly, brown hair.

“No, no I must do this, for her” he said, more to convince himself then his bandmates. “For her” he repeated and stood up, tucking his phone into his back pocket and flipping his flat hair to the left. They all nod, the air in the room a bit tense and dry. Michael’s mouth was like sand paper, like he wanted to scream but couldn’t and now he was stuck in this mid-between state where he told himself that he had moved on but in real life he still though about her every night before he went to sleep, sending a text to her but sighing when it returned back to him, number expired.

“Okay, we need to go, we’re up in twenty, we have your back Mikey” Luke assured, one hand on his bicep, the white haired boy could only nod and walk with them out, their stylist fixing his hair, last minute before they were stressed up on stage, coming face to face with some hundred screaming girls, they got louder when they saw the boys run onto the small stage. Michael coming out last and a bit slower than the others, spaced out and eyes on the floor.

He glanced up and saw Ashton back at the drums, looking at him worriedly, gnawing at his lower lip. Michael gave him a weak attempt of thumb up before he took his guitar and plucking at the strings, he heard Luke yell a, hello, and they began playing their first song, Heart break girl. He poured his heart into the song and before he could even count to three it was over.

“Emh…” he said, glancing out over the sea of people, catching the boys eye him in the corner of his eye. “I know you… I want to tell you something” he took a deep breath. “Tonight is the birthday of a very special girl and we were supposed to party tonight” he smiled at the promise they made about her eighteenth birthday. “But it didn’t work out that way…” his vision got blurry and the girls mixed to a dark sea. It was almost dead silent. “And she’s having a party with the angels tonight” the tears fell and he quickly wiped them with his sleeve. He closed his eyes, images of a laughed dark skinned girl danced behind his eyes. Her smile, her eyes, her wide nose she hated, but the pale boy loved, her thick brown wavy hair and her slim waist and tiny hands, it all washed over him like knifes in his chest.

“And tonight I would really like to play Beside you, for her” he added, eyes red rimmed and nose cold. “She umh…” he wasn’t too sure if he should tell them but the fans were basically family. “She killed herself, and this isn’t just to her, it’s to all of you, you’re all so beautiful and worth so much, never forget that” he whispered, voice broken.

“So happy birthday, it’s your eighteenth birthday baby” he whispered and signed for the others to play the song.

 

 

_“Please come with me” he pleaded, kissing her knuckles. She giggled but her eyes were dull and hands shaking._

_“No, I can’t. I have school here” she reasoned voice small, a silent scream for Michael not to leave. The way her fists were clenching and un-clenching was a clear sign that he should not leave her. The pale boy could never force her to not hurt herself, it was her own decision and Michael knew that he couldn’t make her stop._

_“Please just don’t, don’t cut and eat, okay?” he cupped her cheek, her cheekbone sharp as a knife, she really was too skinny, he thought to himself. “And if you have nightmares, please just call me, you know I’ll answer whenever” he stared deep into her eyes, killing all doubt._

_“I know” she murmured, twisting her neck and kissing his hand. “I love you”_

_“I love you to, so, so much baby” she nodded and connected their lips in a soft kiss, mouths molded together, eyes closed. The pale boy held the girl by her slim hips, bodies melted into each other, pale and dark, it’s funny how she’s the pure, fragile one when darkness is connected to danger._

_~_

_“Mikey, calm down! Please!” Luke cried, holding the shaking boy in his arms, blue hair pressed into the side of his neck and salty water soaking his shirt. Calum and Ashton tried their best to calm the red, faced crying boy._

_“How could she do it?” he cried, clinging to the blonde. “How- how could she” he sobbed. “She said she wouldn’t” Michael flew up and ran to the bathroom, taking his phone and calling her number.it must be some kind of sick joke, it had to be._

_It dialed and he waited until her voicemail came._

_“You promised you would call, or at least talk to me if  you’d cut” he sat down, squeezing the phone between his head and shoulder, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I love you, why did you leave me?_

“I wish I was, I wish I was” Calum ended the song as the white haired boy sobbed, Luke instantly at his side, hugging his friend.

“Happy birthday baby” Michael murmured as kissed his fingertips and placing them over his heart. “My angel” 

 


End file.
